


Человек из его снов

by yisandra



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий "Дней минувшего будущего" Пьетро начинают сниться кошмары об одном человеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек из его снов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VardaElbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/gifts).



> Написано одновременно на флэшмоб и на заявку с феста однострочников.

Ему снится человек-из-под-Пентагона, стоящий на дорожке у почтового ящика с надписью "Максимофф".  
Пьетро совсем не боится его - ни во сне, ни наяву. Он знает, что всегда сможет сбежать от кого угодно, от чего угодно, умчаться на другой конец глобуса. Он движется так быстро, что может бежать по воде, как этакий современный Иисус с клептоманией.  
Но в этих снах Пьетро помнит, что сбежать может только он.  
Ему снится конец света. Его личного, собственного света, когда под дребезжащее пение металла визитёр входит в дом.  
Пьетро хочет уйти, ведь это так легко, ведь у него две руки, и он может схватить мать одной, а сестру - другой, а тогда их не догонит ни ЦРУ, ни вся королевская рать, ни закат, ни сам господь Бог - но во сне он никогда не успевает к одной из них.  
Человек убивает его мать. Убивает сестру. Походя, устраняя неважную помеху.  
Иногда у него невыразительное скучающее лицо и пустые глаза. Иногда на его лице торжество, он улыбается как скалящаяся собака, а во взгляде горит азарт.  
В нём никогда нет злости. Нет гнева. Он не собирается ни с кем сражаться, он просто пришёл за тем, что считает своим.  
Когда-то, семнадцать лет назад, Магда пропустила свою таблетку или у них порвался презерватив, и теперь этот человек пришёл за Пьетро.  
Пьетро снится дрожь земли и крошащихся стен, когда из них начинают лезть змеящиеся прутья арматуры, мгновенно охватывающие и оплетающие его ноги, и он не успевает, не успевает, не успевает.  
Он просыпается и чувствует как быстро колотится сердце, и это плохая, некомфортная быстрота, несообразная остальному телу. Он обносит ближайшие аптеки и горстями жрёт успокоительное, он даже листает какие-то книги о толковании сновидений, психологические журналы Магды, но всё это бред, чепуха. Не подсознание пытается что-то сообщить ему. Его страх вполне реальный, обоснованный.  
Он знает, что человек-со-стадионом - его отец. Он знает, что сказал ему лишнее. Вопрос времени, когда он сложит два и два.  
У Пьетро хорошая память. Он довольно уверенно воспроизводит адрес с визитки, виденный единственный раз мельком.  
Если человек-с-металлом решит найти его, пусть приходит к тем, кто однажды уже выдал ему публичного пинка.   
К тому же, Пьетро всегда сможет сбежать, если что.

***


End file.
